


maybe not twelve years in, but close enough

by vesperlynds



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a class that I am taking. Basically, it's a take on how a relationship between Liz and Wesley would start, and it involves a lot of them thinking about their past together. I have tagged it as alternate universe and future fic because it is set in a future where they ended up meeting up again and getting together. I am pretty sure that this meeting is one of many that has happened since they parted ways on the show, but this is the one that lead to more. I might try to write more about these characters in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe not twelve years in, but close enough

Liz Lemon spent countless nights thinking about her various ex-boyfriends, but why oh why did it always come back to Wesley? She sat curled up in her slanket, getting ready to dig into a big plate of cheese, when her mind wandered back, once again to the insufferable pale Englishman, Wesley Snipes(who really ought to stop calling himself ‘the one and only’) She pictured Wesley in her mind and made a face like she smelled something awful, or smelled something great and knew she could not eat it. Her mind wandered to her other ex-boyfriends, and she never seemed to have a positive reaction, until she remembered the times when they would sit and talk without anyone trying any funny business. 

Those were the moments she could tolerate, but with Wesley, she never seemed to tolerate any of it. She thought back to her life when she met Wesley. 

She saw the contact in her phone, Future Husband, and thought ‘Well, maybe I finally found someone that sex with doesn’t sound like a complete nightmare’. She was so very wrong. The idea of sex with Wesley seemed even worse than with Dennis or anyone else for that matter. Liz sat wondering why she still thinks about someone that disgusted her so much. 

Was it the fact that maybe he didn’t want sex, or that maybe she was trying to get over her hatred of sex, so she decided the best thing to do was hate this one man who might be the man of her dreams. 

Liz coughed and laughed aloud at herself. Wow! Did she really just call Wesley the man of her dreams, just because he didn’t want sex? Well, he does just want to sit and watch television without trying anything. 

She grabbed a piece of cheese and stuck the whole thing in her mouth. Maybe Wesley is the man of her ‘I wish I could start a relationship twelve years in’ dream. He wanted to settle and live together in separate bedrooms. Maybe this is what she has always wanted, but the prospect of love and sexual attraction made her deny what was right in front of her. 

Maybe the drugs in the recovery room of the dentist just made her forget all her hang-ups and live only with her true feelings. 

She frowned as she realized all the cheese was gone. Could she really live forever with someone who doesn’t like popcorn at the cinema? Did he influence her this much already that she was calling it the cinema now? That pretentious British goit had really gotten to her. 

She might even enjoy his company on certain days...if he brings her German chocolate cake while she’s at work. Yes, she could really enjoy his company if he was bringing her food and occasionally cuddling with her while she eats the previously mentioned food. 

She sat, dreaming about German chocolate cake, and started to wonder once again about her relationship with Wesley. She knows she really hated him when she ran into him at the movie theater, but why? Was it because he was the only other New Yorker who wanted to see Hot Tub Time Machine, or was it because he was the reason she had company that night, and was not sitting alone in a dark, almost empty theater? 

Liz grew tired of spending her night thinking about all the ones who got away, and the one she pushed away. She started moving around her apartment and saw the menu from that popcorn restaurant she had been to a few times since they opened last week. 

“Hmm, maybe I’ll go just to try the flavor of the day.” Liz walked into her bedroom, and got ready for bed, with dreams of getting flavored popcorn the next day. 

Wesley had been going out for a ride on his footcycle when he passed by a popcorn restaurant. He smiled as he rode past, thinking of the times he and Liz went to the movies and she laughably kept asking to get popcorn. Didn’t she know that the flavor to noise ratio of popcorn is too much for the cinema? He shook his head and smiled while he remembered this moment. Why does no one else pick a snack loaded with flavor that doesn’t require all that crunchy crunch nonsense? 

Before his quiet stroll lasted too long, he smacked right into a woman walking out of that particular popcorn restaurant, holding what he could assume was the biggest container of popcorn sold inside. 

He hears a yelp come from the pile of popcorn covered woman that sounded like she was trying to say ‘blerg’ but was also genuinely hurt. Wesley bent down and tried to help her up, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her. 

Her eyes looked like they contained the fire of a million suns. “Look what you did to my popcorn. Do you really hate popcorn this much?” 

Before he could reply, the woman who is none other than Liz Lemon looked up and answered her own question “Oh, it’s you. I should have known. You are the only person in the world who doesn’t want popcorn at the cinema.” 

Wesley continued helping Liz up and smiled “Did you just call your precious movie theater the cinema, Liz? Am I rubbing off on you?” 

Liz glared at Wesley and let him help her up. She really did not plan on running into him right after she had that big revelation that maybe her feelings for him weren’t all hate related. Wesley tried to help Liz with her injuries, but mostly just made fun of her for being so clumsy, even though he was the one who ran into her. 

They ended up going into the popcorn restaurant, where Liz made Wesley replace the popcorn that was now all over the street. Some homeless people seemed to be enjoying it, but now they were bombarding everyone, asking for toothpicks. Wesley was all smiles watching Liz eating her popcorn, even if his words went against his actions.

He looked over at Liz, who just stuffed a handful of apple cinnamon caramel corn in her mouth. “Oh Liz, your food obsession is not as cute as you think it is” Liz glared at him before he could finish talking “but that doesn’t mean it’s not still cute, just not as much as you seem to think.” 

Liz was still glaring at Wesley, but she was wondering if maybe he wasn’t as terrible as she remembered, and maybe just maybe, he was a pale Englishman with a sense of humor, who didn’t want any hanky panky. 

What could be wrong with that? She demanded answers from the universe. How could Wesley Snipes: Pale Englishman, be someone that doesn’t make Liz want to stab herself with a spork. 

Years past since Liz gave him that third or fourth or fifth chance. She couldn’t remember how many times he tried to persuade her to live together in separate bedrooms before the one time she finally gave in. 

This last chance was the one that lead to them sitting in the living room of a house, not an apartment. A child slept in Liz’s arms. Wesley came and sat next to his wife and the daughter they recently adopted. 

She still hated him. She hated him with all her heart because he became the only person that she could tolerate. If someone told her that the man who debated the science behind Hot Tub Time Machine would be sitting next to her, and her reaction was pleasant, she would have gladly stabbed them with a dry spaghetti noodle, hoping that it would bring them back to their senses. 

Not now though, the man sitting next to her still said weird half wrong British slang and did the strangest things with his face, but at least now he was doing them while smiling down at their child. At least now she could look at him and try to see what the baby saw; what made the baby giggle and coo. At least now she had a baby like she always wanted. 

Take that, adoption agencies of New York City, who wouldn’t give a single lady some love.


End file.
